


Chosing a Side

by dreamchaser31



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lines were drawn and the teams were picked. Nobody knew that those most affected by the Civil War were those that the heroes loved most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosing a Side

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is just based on what the rumored teams are in Civil War. 
> 
> Team Captain America is  
> Hawkeye, Falcon, Scarlett Witch, Ant Man, and Winter Soldier.
> 
> Team Iron Man is  
> Vision, Rhodey, Spiderman, and Black Widow.
> 
> I remember in the comics during the Civil War was that Jane was a nurse on Captain America's side of things. This is kind of an angst based on what that might mean.

The lines were drawn, the war had started, now all that was left to do for the partners connected to the Avengers was to choose their sides. Some were easier, Pepper would obviously chose him over Steve. Betty didn’t have a dog in the fight, having not been with Bruce for years now. But Jane. Jane had a difficult choice in front of her. She didn’t know what to call her relationship with Thor now, with him leaving without saying goodbye, and not talking to him weeks before the Robot Attacks in Sokovia, but she knew he had a hand in co-creating Vision, the android that now housed an infinity gem, and she was VERY familiar with those. 

Could she choose Tony’s side, and live with the guilt that ate at her that came with that decision. This was a free world, these were people. Could she live with the fact that the government and the side she chose were taking away from some of her good friend’s freedoms. 

The media was speculating. Everyone by now knew of her association with Thor. Whose side would he be on if he were back on earth? She had no idea. Thor was fickle with his emotions at times. There was a time when Steve was his best friend, he left earth more close to Tony with his alliance with Vision. 

The Avengers team, the new team had split. Sam, Wanda, Clint, and Scott Lang were clearly on Team Steve. Jane was shocked to learn that Natasha Romanoff was on Tony’s side against her longtime friend in Clint, and her partner Steve. 

The news speculated that she was playing both sides. Truth was, if she were going into battle, there’s only one guy she’d follow. 

 

 

Self-defense training is hard, especially when you are training against an assassin that was no longer a ghost story. She falls to the mat, sticky with sweat, and breathing hard and he sits beside her. 

“You have good form. I’m guessing you’ve had some training before.”

She laughs, and it comes out more of a squeak. “Hardly.”

“Well you’re a natural,” it was probably not a compliment coming from a man as complicated as the Winter Soldier who had been found two weeks earlier. For someone who has been brainwashed for half his life, he’s been doing remarkably well with social conventions. Jane guesses he’s been on the run for a while now. 

 

Tony wants him dead. Jane won’t let that happen. 

 

It’s become more of a hiding game now. The accords were pretty serious about this registration act. Betty Ross had her words with the media and let the world know where her allegiances lie. “Let there be another threat, and those heroes not step up to protect this country. You’re tying these people down because of things beyond their control and dehumanizing them. They saved the world. You’re killing it.”

Jane wishes she had the courage to step out like that. Truthfully, her history was a little more complicated than Betty’s, and the red liquid felt like fire, running through her veins again. She’d learn how to control it. She had to. There was no dark elf around to remove it from her again. She’d live. She’d survive. If only by sheer will power.

 

They were safe. Clint’s farm. Tony wouldn’t touch Clint’s family. He understood, and wouldn’t put his former teammates’ family in danger like that. Physical needs were overpowering their minds. Jane found herself in bed between Steve and the Winter Soldier, more often than not. Wanda took care of Sam. There was nothing romantic about it. The war was just that, a war. Needs arose, and were met. They used her body and she used theirs. 

 

The first time she called for Thor, the hammer came to her instead. She threw at the man crawling up the wall, trying to take her. Steve stared at her. Iron Man’s face plate lifted, and Clint was shocked. She didn’t know what that meant, but threw the hammer back into the heavens after it was all over. She wanted to go home. Wherever that was.

 

Sex with Steve that night was fierce and fast. She sat between Bucky’s legs as the super soldier worked her over, pounding his frustrations into her, as Bucky told her how good she was taking it, watching, making sure Steve didn’t get too out of control. Truthfully, any girl would want to be in between these two men right now. Jane only wanted one of them. 

After Steve led her to a long, drawn out orgasm, he finished himself in her and left the room. Bucky moved over her. He was slow with her, moving inside her making sure not to hurt her, whispering about how he wishes this war was over. How he wanted more from her. And Jane could only cry as he held her after. 

They both slept without nightmares that night. 

 

She was a pawn in a game. Every single woman was. None of the heroes wanted to hurt them, and the war was turning into a stale-mate. Honestly, the only people actually fighting now were the government officials. The heroes were exhausted, and Jane was too. She was spent. The farm was lonely with just Laura and the kids there now. Even lonelier now that she had found out she was carrying. 

She hoped it was his. 

 

Steve’s reaction when she told him, was as she expected, emotionless, Bucky’s gave her hope as he held her close. 

 

The child was a girl, brunette with slate eyes, and she cried when the baby was laid in her arms for the first time. The war was still going on, but she was safe. Laura Barton by her side as she gazed at the new life she had created. James was already notified, there was no denying this was his child. 

When Steve came to her bed seven weeks later it was Bucky that pushed him out. His daughter in one arm, the look he gave his friend made his opinion clear. Jane was his and only his from now on. 

His family, in the middle of a war that seemed never ending.


End file.
